Dawn's Kanto Adventure
by David Blade
Summary: Dawn wins a trip to Kanto. Excited she visits Ash, and from there things start to go a little out of plan... Lemons, read at own risk
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Attempt #1 Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited! This is my first time seeing Kanto and I also get to see Ash and Brock and Brock's family! THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Dawn yelled on the ferry she was riding. After her adventures with Ash and Brock on the Sinnoh region Dawn went back to school. I know that school isn't exactly the most exciting thing but her class had a competition to see how many berries they could collect for a charity group in the Sinnoh region. The winner got to go to the Kanto region to go and collect data on the berries that grew there and compare how they were different from the ones that grew in their own backyards. Dawn, obviously thinking about seeing her old friends again spent her whole week collecting berries in her free time. In the end she collected two thousand five hundred and six berries. Her teacher was shocked.

"Where did you find that many berries?" The teacher said completely amazed at how many Dawn had collected.

"At first I had a few but then I planted their seeds and had my Pokémon help me grow them. Actually it was very easy to do." Dawn said like it was child's play.

"Well, considering you beat the rest of your classmates by a landslide you get the ferry ticket to go to Kanto." Dawn's teacher said, Dawn was jumping up and down with joy. "Here is the ticket, you leave tomorrow morning. So you better get packed and get some sleep." The teacher said as Dawn was running out the door and sprinted home.

The next morning she was on the ferry to the Kanto region. The night before she had contacted Ash and his mother and made arrangements for her to stay in the guest bedroom. As she landed on the dock she saw Ash waiting for her. She walked off the gang plate and hopped into Ash's arms!

"Ash I am so excited to stay here in the Kanto region! Too bad it's only for a couple weeks, but who cares? I want to go see so many things with you and…I'M JUST SO EXCITED!" Dawn yelled.

"Whoa there Dawn! You don't want to hurt something." Ash said chuckling as he set Dawn down onto the dock, "Come on, and let's go to my house. My mom should have dinner waiting. We don't want it to get cold now do we?" Ash said as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and sprinted on ahead of the group.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu yelled, as if taunting Ash and Dawn like he was first in a race or something.

"Oh it's on!" Ash said as he sprinted after Pikachu happy to compete in this race towards his house.

"Wait for me!" Dawn yelled trying to catch up with the pair.

"Well that was a good run." Ash panted, "Mom! I'm home! Dawn's here and I was wondering if dinner was ready." Ashy called as he entered his home.

"Of course dinner's ready! Come on in!" Mrs. Ketchum called from the kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me stay while I'm here Mrs. Ketchum!" Dawn said when she sat down at the table.

"Don't mention it! And please, call me Delia! All my friends do. Now dig in!" Delia said, instantly Ash started stuffing his face with turkey, cranberry sauce, and what looked like French fries…

"Delia you make your own French fries?" Dawn questioned as she tried to grab whatever food she could.

"No, those are his fingers. He eats so fast sometimes he looks like food. Like one time I mistook his glove for a honeydew. How silly of me!" Delia exclaimed as she cut off a slice of turkey for herself.

"Well I don't know how you survive." Dawn sighed as she started eating.

After eating and getting ready for bed Dawn jumped onto the bed, absolutely tired. She wanted to go to sleep so badly, but something was keeping her awake. She didn't know what but she just couldn't get this sound out of her head, kind of a low drone. It sounded like a phone vibrating or something. After a while Dawn had had it. She got out of bed and tried to track down where that vibrating was coming from. Following the low drone Dawn found it was coming from Delia's room. Dawn really didn't want to intrude but she wanted some sleep. She knocked on Delia's bedroom door.

Suddenly she heard the vibrating stopped; Dawn heard a lot of noise. Like someone trying to get ready in a hurry, "Just a second Dawn!" Delia said as the noises stopped and Delia opened the door to her bedroom. She looked like a complete mess, her hair was all over the place, her clothes were in disarray, and she was sweating. "Is there something you need Dawn?" Delia asked desperately.

"I was just hearing a noise from your room and I was wondering if you knew what it was." Dawn asked trying to mask her suspicions.

"Ok, yeah that just comes from the walls. It's been happening for years. I'll take care of it. Now off you go to bed." Delia said rushing Dawn off to her room. As Dawn closed the door she waited for Delia to close the door to her room. When Dawn heard the click of the doorknob she heard nothing, then after about ten minutes she heard the drone again. She opened the door to her room silently, and then walked down the hall. But along the way she stepped in something wet and sticky, she bent down and got some on her fingers. Dawn ran some samples, smelling and tasting it, and concluded that it came from Delia. So a strong possibility was that she was wet and she was dripping. The thought of Delia dripping from her pussy turned Dawn on. Slowly, but surely, Dawn became wet. She really couldn't walk without a slight sloshing noise coming from in between her legs. So she retreated back to her room and lay down on the bed. Dawn's pussy was wet and she just couldn't help herself. She snaked her right hand down and onto the fabric of her panties. She used the ball of her hand to rub circles in a powerful gyrating motion. Soon her pussy soaked through her panties and she put her left hand on her left breast and massaged it while her right hand went down into her panties and she massaged her bare sex some more. After massaging her pussy and breast she started to moan, it felt so good she couldn't help herself. She tried to silence herself but sounds just came out as she massaged her tit and inserted her index finger inside her slit. As she fingered herself she would put one more finger in, and then another finger, and then another. Eventually she had her whole fist inside her sex. She didn't know that her pussy stretched that far. Then she realized what she was doing, she looked down and saw that she actually put her fist into her vagina. What people think is that the hymen is inside the vagina. Actually while in development the vaginal lips would separate but not completely, so that would form a thin layer of skin. Sometimes that thin layer is broken and a girl is born with completely separate vaginal lips.

"Well, that's a surprise. I didn't think that I would take my own virginity. But I guess my hymen could've broken during my adventures with Ash and I didn't know it… " Dawn whispered to herself and she curled up in a fetal position and started to cry.

"Well it isn't that bad Dawn." Something came from the door. Dawn bolted upright and covered herself up from the person that was standing in her doorway. It was Delia.

"I heard your moaning from my room and I knew that something was wrong so I went to check on you. But let me tell you that what you did was perfectly fine; sometimes girls take their own virginity. I did it myself, after that masturbating was much easier.

"Masturbating, Delia what are you talking about? I wasn't masturbating…" Dawn said nervously. She knew that she was masturbating; the question was if Delia really knew.

"Come on Dawn, don't play stupid with me. I know you were masturbating. I want to join in." Delia said with a wink.

"What?" Dawn asked completely dumbfounded, Delia just offered if she could masturbate with Dawn. Like something from a lesbian film. Whatever Dawn was thinking it obviously excited her, Delia saw her blanket moisten.

"Come on, it won't hurt." Delia said walking over to Dawn's bed, pulling back the cover, and started to massage her clit.

"Aaaugh" Dawn moaned as Delia inserted a finger, then another, then another. Delia had three fingers inside Dawn's pussy. Then she put her head up Dawn's nightgown and licked her now hard nipples. This made Dawn frisky, as she started to twitch from all the euphoria she was experiencing at this moment. "Delia, this feels so amazing. I think I'm going to cum." Dawn moaned as her sexual feelings built upon each other.

"Don't think you're going to cum Dawn, know you are." Delia said as she took her head out of Dawn's nightgown. She felt Dawn's pussy contract on her hand and felt a rush of liquid gush from Dawn. Dawn had came for the first time in her life, and it was the most intense feeling. Dawn almost passed out from the energy she spent right then and there. "Come on Dawn, stay with me. You still need to pleasure me remember. It's only fair." Delia said innocently as she took Dawn's nightgown off along with her own.

"Alright, I'll try." Dawn said, she had seen lesbian porn before but she hadn't a clue what Delia preferred. But then Dawn bent down and put her mouth to Delia's vaginal lips. Then Dawn started to suck on the,

"Oh Dawn, where did you get so good at this?" Delia sighed in pleasure as Dawn sucked on Delia's clit. After a few minutes of extreme pleasure Dawn wormed her tongue into Delia's pussy. "Dawn, anymore and I am going to cum!" Delia moaned as she bucked wildly trying to get Dawn's tongue deeper into her flesh hole. "AAAAAUUUGGH!" Delia moaned ever so loudly as she came. Dawn wasn't expecting so much vaginal fluid. She choked…

The next morning, after Dawn and Delia's little fiasco; Dawn woke up with fresh bed sheets. Since the sheets were soaked last night Delia replaced them, and the whole time neither Ash or Pikachu didn't even flinch.

"I guess they're really heavy sleepers." Dawn guessed sitting at the table for breakfast.

"It's true, but at least we get to have breakfast together. Ash doesn't usually wake up before he smells the pancakes, so we have about thirty seconds." Delia said with a smile as she put some blueberry pancakes onto her plate. Dawn did the same, but she also grabbed some cantaloupe, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

"Come on Delia you're not going to just have pancakes and syrup! Have some eggs or something." Dawn said after seeing her recent lover's plate.

"Alright fine, I just normally don't eat much considering Ash eats everything." Delia said with a sigh.

"Well he better learn some manners, here's a cantaloupe." Dawn said grabbing one of her slices of fruit and putting it on Delia's plate.

"Thank you Dawn!" Delia smiled, and then there was a big crash followed by a groan of pain. "That'd be Ash trying to get out of his bed too fast for breakfast." Delia sighed as if this has happened way to many times.

"Mom! Is that blueberry pancakes I smell?" Ash said as he ran into the kitchen.

"Why yes, now please sit down and grab something." Delia said as Ash plopped down onto the chair at the head of the table, first he took the Pokémon food and put it in a bowl for Pikachu. Then he grabbed the serving plates for everything, the pancakes, the bacon, the eggs, and the fruit! He grabbed a fork and spoon, and shoveled it all in his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and started up again. Pikachu was taking some time with his food, all though Ash seemed like he was on overdrive.

"Well as soon as I'm done I'm going to try and find my way to Pewter City. Your mom already gave me a map and I wanted you to come along." Dawn spoke to Ash. All she heard was a 'Mmhm!' from Ash, she took that as a yes. She took the last bite of her pancake and put her dish in the sink and started to wash it.

"Oh don't worry about that my Mr. Mime will take care of it." Delia said, and upon hearing a job to do Mr. Mime rushed in and took the dish from Dawn. Although a bit angered she shrugged and headed out the door.

"Well, if you won't come along then I'll have Piplup to keep me company." Dawn said as she took Piplup's pokeball, "Piplup! COME ON OUT!" Dawn yelled unnecessarily as there was a flash of light and Piplup appeared.

"PIPLUP PIP!" Piplup exclaimed seeing Kanto for the first time. She was like a loose growlithe pup, running around and checking everything out.

"Come on Piplup! Let's go on an adventure!" Dawn yelled as she ran down the path indicated on Delia's map.

Dawn kept a steady jog through pallet town and through route one. She finally stopped for a breathe in Viridian City.

"Man, who knew that it was so long of a run through the tall grass to this place?" Dawn said sitting down at a bench next to the pokemart. "Maybe we can get something here." Dawn said as she got up and went into the pokemart.

"Why hello miss! How may I assist you?" The clerk smiled as Dawn went through the shelves of the mart deciding on what to buy. She only brought about a couple hundred Pokedollars with her.

"Do you have anything to drink? Something that would last me if I ran to Pewter City?" Dawn asked looking like what she just said made any sense whatsoever.

"Well I recommend our super large lemonade! It's only forty Pokedollars!" The clerk said grabbing it from behind the counter.

"That's perfect!" Dawn exclaimed grabbing the bottle and giving the clerk the money.

"Glad to be of service!" The clerk said waving goodbye. Dawn then walked outside the door and decided to check out all the sites to see in Viridian City. She went around and saw the old man that always lied on the floor in front of what he 'sensed' to be new trainers teaching them about how to catch Pokémon. Dawn felt like this was the first stop on almost every trainer's journey. She couldn't wait to see the rest of Kanto and experience what other things this region had to offer. She couldn't wait and suddenly she rushed off towards Viridian forest.

-

When Dawn arrived at Viridian forest she didn't expect it to be so, creepy. Everywhere she looked she sensed that she was being watched from every direction. She also couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed by multiply entities. Then there was the fact that she saw the sign welcoming her to Viridian forest four times already. She was so lost she didn't even know where the entrance was anymore. Then she remembered Delia gave her a pokenav! That handy little device that has a phone and a map in it, she was going to give it to Ash but he always seemed to have a navigator with him so she gave it to Dawn instead.

Dawn whipped out the interesting device and turned on the map function, but just then a random Pigeotto comes and snatches the pokenav right from Dawn's hands!  
"Really? Now?" Dawn sighed as she sprinted after the bird, with Piplup at her heels.


	2. NOTIFICATION!

Dear readers,

I've been really shitty and haven't uploaded a new story in FOREVER! But don't fret for I am starting to write again! (audience cheers in the background) I'll have the next chapter up in this story very soon. Again any review is accepted and judged... So... Yea... BYE!


End file.
